midkemiafandomcom-20200214-history
Dasati
The Dasati are a fierce race of warriors from the second level/circle of reality. What is a threat they destroy, what is not a threat they placate. They view horror as comedy. To them pain and suffering are entertainment. Their empire spans twelve worlds each of which is ruled by a Karana who all serve the Tekarana who rules his empire from the Dasati homeworld Omadrabar. Appearances They are roughly human in appearance although their arms, legs and faces are elongated. They are uniformly pale grey in skintone. First known encounter The first known encounter with the Dasati was with the Valheru on the world of Riska. Prior to the Chaos Wars, the Valheru sought to raid Riska. The race that lived there, the Teld-Katha, attempted to oppose them by fashioning a mighty, albeit hastily constructed spell and inadvertently opened a rift to the Second Circle. Sensing something powerful through the rift the Valheru entered and fought the Dasati. For every one Dasati that fell two more took its place. Like army ants they swarmed over the Valheru. The first to fall was Kindo-Raber the Lord of Serpents, they tore both him and his Dragon apart. Many more Valheru fell and in the end the Valheru fled. Only in their struggle with the Gods did they know a greater danger. To seal the Rift they shredded the mantle of Riska and destroyed the world. Society There are many tiers to Dasati society: The Tekarana is the Emperor of the Dasati empire he rules from the Dasati homeworld Omadrabar. He rules through his Karana's. There are 11 Karana's each charged with ruling one of the worlds in the Dasati Empire. Much like the ruling Lords in the First Circle, Ruling Lords rule their lands. Each ruling lords ascends to his position by killing his father the ruling Lord before him. The Deathpriests and Heirophants serve His Darkness the Dark God of the Dasati. It it their job to ensure everyone is devout in their worship and those that are not are put to death. They are pussiant magic users in the arts of Necromancy as this is the basis for all Dasati magic. Lessers are those who are usually farmers, servants armour makers etc. Each ruling family is a member of a Battle Society which is like an army. There are many different societies like The Scourge, Sadharin, Jadmundier, Darkrider and Remulu. Attenders are those who are most despised in Dasati society because of their compulsion to heal others for no reason other than to help. They are tolerated because they are useful. Culture Dasati culture is all about death & struggle and service to His Darkness. Religion Millenia ago during their version of the Chaos Wars His Darkness the Dark God rose to supremecy & disposed all the other 10,000 Gods of the Dasati. He twisted them & turned them into the nation of fierce implacable warriors they are who worship death. He is served by his Deathpriests and Heirophants who keep the people devout and search for any sign of rebellion. The Hiding When Dasati women become pregnant they go into Hiding as their children would be viewed as a threat by Dasati males who would see them as one day becoming a threat to their offspring. Males remain in hiding with their Mother until they reach puberty & start to become violent, at this time they are sent to their Father's estates, During the Hiding women and children only come out at night for safety. Purging During a Purging Deathnights ride out into the countryside on the backs of their Varnin searching for women and children to kill. Talnoy Talnoy (not to be confused with The Talnoy, below) are the Tekarana's elite guards. They are styled after The Talnoy & are used to instil fear in people. The Talnoy The Talnoy are machines of a sort, they are suits of armour which were first discovered by Kaspar during his exile in Novindus. The Talnoy are really the souls of the 10,000 Dasati Gods imprisoned within suits of armour. They were given refuge on Midkemia by Kalkin during the Chaos Wars when His Darkness came to supremecy. They can be controlled by a controlling ring but if it is worn for more than an hour or so it drives the person insane. Return At the end of the Darkwar just before the portal between Kelewan and Omadrabar was sealed Pug went to the cave in Novindus where the Talnoy were kept & ordered them to go home. He created a rift just above the roof of the cave with the other end opening just above the Black Dome on Kelewan. The Talnoy entered this rift and then went down into the portal to return to Omadrabar Bloodwitch Sisterhood The Bloodwitch Sisterhood is an order of women within the Dasati empire that was once thought to be a myth. At one stage they had been equal to the Deathpriests and were masters of the natural arts of life and magic but were then branded as heretics by the Tekarana and were subsequently thought to have been hunted to extinction. The White For centuries The White was thought to be a myth by the Dasati a story made up to frighten children but in reality the White was the name given to to concept of goodness that some Dasati saw a what should be the truth of their society and not the evil and destructive nature of His Darkness and his teachings. The Bloodwitch Sisterhood saw themselves as being one with The White. The leader of the White was a man called The Gardener. Known followers of the White are: *Valko *The Gardener *Lady Nureen *Martuch *Hirea The White have a Prophecy that one day a young ruling Lord would rise up & one day slay the Tekarana and pave the way for the Godkiller. This Prophecy came true in the form of Lord Valko who rose up against the Tekarana during the Darkwar to kill him and take his place as the Tekarana and make way for the Godkiller. Dasati worlds. Of the twelve worlds that the Dasati rule five of them where originally inhabited by other races all of which have been slain. On all worlds everything from the smallest insect to the largest animal and plants have been replaced but those from the original Dasati homeworld Omadrabar. Known Dasati Andarin, Aruke, Astamon, Audaran, Denob, Desoddo, Dusta, Faroon, Hirea, Jastmon, Juwon, Luryn, Makara, Malka, Martuch, Mirab, Naila, Narueen, Nolun, Seeleth, Silthe, Valin, Valko,Category:Races